Position
Description During an active scenario there seems to be complex web of interaction which I have not quite yet fully understood. This web of interaction had some precedent in the spring and summer of 2011, but was not explicitly described until the winter of 2012/2013. There is a separation between some of the positions that is bridged by an intermediary and the two parts have been described using several different terms. Somtimes they are "cieling" and "floor" positions, sometimes they are "upstairs" and "downstairs" but here I will use the terms "Heavenly Positions" and "Earthly Positions" as I believe this better describes their functions. Heavenly Positions The Heavenly Positions for a given scenario are filled by non-embodied consciousnesses, such as always non-incarnate entities or people who are dreaming or other types of existence which are difficult to describe in terms of physical perception. Monism Position : This is not technically a position but can be seen as the force through which all other actions happen and is sort of an amoral monism composed of all three elements of the KMB Trimurti. The Programmer position is the one which interacts directly with this position. Interlocutor Position : This position is always one of the "Ancient" versions of Katrina, Micheal, or Beverly who must not be fully incarnate in the active scenario. The entity in this position acts as a sort of buffer between the amoral monism and the God Position to ensure nothing really bad (for example the destruction of everything) happens. This position is ultimately in charge of supervising the entire scenario, but generally seeks to minimize direct interference and most often acts more like an intelligent communications relay between the other active positions. God Position : This position is filled by an entity who, in effect, is God for the duration of the scenario. In this position the entity has access to limited versions of the perspectives of both the Monism Position as well as the potential to assume limited versions of the perspective of participant(s) in the scenario. If you have ever had a dream that you were God, you were probably experiencing a scenario from the God Position. In most cases, however, the person in this position only takes action when they feel it is required, deferring to the Supervisor to make most decisions. Supervisor Position : The Supervisor is primarily in charge of relaying communications from the Programmer to the Editors and is often, though not always, the entity that originally created the scenario. The Supervisor communicates with the Participant(s) through the Intermediary. Rules Regulation Party : This position is filled by an entity skilled at emotionless logical evaluation and works to esure that no violations of scenario parameters occur. Compassionate Party : This position is primarily concened with the welfare of the Participants and proactively lobbies the Supervisor and God positions on their behalf. Guests/Observers : There are sometimes a small number of non-participatory guests in scenario. In some cases they may comment or offer advice to the Participant(s) or the entities actively filling Heavenly Positions. Intermediary Positions These positions facilitate communications between the Heavenly and Earthly Positions. These entities in these positions generally do not directly percieve the Earthly or Heavenly Positions while actinig in this capacity. Instead, they typically view this interaction as a sort of game. Translator/Obfuscator : This position takes information from the Earthly Positions and decides how to provide that information to the Scrutinizer. Sometimes individual words will be changed or the entire meaning of phrases reversed so that the Scrutinizer is provided with an opposite or "upside down and backward" meaning. Scrutinizer : This position evaluates all each phrase given to it by the Translator/Obfuscator and determines if it seems to make sense based on what it has accepted so far. If the Scrutinizer correctly says that the phrase has been altered, the original phrase is sent to the Interlocutor but if the Scrutinizer judges incorrectly either way, then the phrase (altered or not) from the Translator/Obfuscator is sent to the Interlocutor and thus integrated into the scenario (barring any intervention). Earthly Positions These positions are made up physical and nonphysical entities that exist in a scenario but fall outside of the Heavenly and Intermediary realms. Participant(s) : According to this model, you are, right now, a participant in a scenario regardless of if you percieve it as such. All of the humans, animals, plants, rocks, trees, etc. that are in the same scenario room that you are in are participants in this scenario. Each participant in a scenario consists of several sub-positions which contribute different amounts to overall Participant depending on circumstance: *Unconsciousness - this is similar to Jung's idea of the "collective unconscious". This position is shared amoung all Participants in a scenario and is established by scenario parameters. This position communicates with the Drive for Improvement and the Instinctual Drive(s). **Drive for Improvement - the existence of all that it percieves. This position is a component of the Unconsciousness. *Self - each participant experiences their own self. The extent to which this is experienced may depend on the participant. This position communicates with the Unconsciousness and the Translator/Obfuscator in the Intermediary realm. **Instinctual Drive - this position communicates with the Mediator **Mediator - This is the position that probably easiest to point to being the "conscious mind". This position communicates with the Instinctual Drive, the Maintainance, and the Emotion positions. **Maintainance - this position works to ensure growth and health of the Participant and communicates with the Mediator and Emotion positions. **Emotion - this position communicates with the Maintainance and Mediator positions. Editors : These are semi-conscious non-physical entities which actually create the physical reality needed for each scenario. They are generally conceptualized as existing slightly ahead in time compared the perception of the Participants. They are guided by the Supervisor who relays the scenario information from the Programmer. Interloper : This position is filled by a non-physical consciousness or semi-consciousness that can move between the Earthly realm to the Heavenly realm. It is not a well-defined position and each entity in this position interprets it differently. In many cases, the entity is capable of taking over a sub-position of the Self sub-position of the Participant position for a portion of the scenario. Petitioning : It is possible for a Participant to petition for changes to occur within a scenario that they might not otherwise be able to effect. These petitions can be addressed in a variety of formats and to several positions. The outcome depends on the decisions and actions of the entity that is positioned. * God Position - this is probably the most commonly explicitly petitioned entity for most Participants because the Monism Position is completely amoral and the Interlocutor is really only concerned with really big picture stuff. Scenario changes enacted by the God Position will almost always be incorporated permanently into the scenario in a way that makes the petition no longer needed in future scenario days. Depending on the scope of the changes this can lead to a Supervisor Instruction meta-scenario. Petitions to the God Position are always direct from the petitioner and thus bypass the Intermediary positions (though the Interlocutor recieves these communications via both channels). * Supervisor Position - this is more commonly an indirect petiton caused by hopes, wishes, etc. These go through the Intermediary to the Interlocutor and if incorporated into the scenario the Supervisor can choose to implement the changes in this scenario day or wait for the next one. * Interloper - while this is not always a reliable option as entities in the Interloper position view their position quite differently, sometimes a position within the Participant sub-positions can swap places temporarily with the Interloper who may be better equiped to handle the current scenario. * Editors - this type of petition is the one most likely to cause effects outside of the usual scenario parameters but they are virtually never carried over to the next scenario day as they usually don't get written into the scenario program. This can have unusual side effects as thoughts and emotions that result from direct action by the Editors can carry over the next scenario day while the actual thing that caused those thoughts and emotions is absent. As the Editors are mostly amoral other than appreciating people who are nice to them and appreciate the work that they do they are the esiest to petition for small favors like "I can't find my keys, pelease move them to purse" though though petitioning them often requires that a Participant be in a trance state. From a Participant point of view, the Editors wield quite a bit of power as they can completely halt a scenario and cause changes that bypass the Heavenly realm and thus the scenario program entirely. On one occasion I witnessed the Editors for a scenario halt the entire scenario and petition the Interlocutor to replace the entities in the God and Supervisor Positions and if the Interlocutor did not then they would retroactively undo the current scenario day and bypass the entire scenario program. * Rules Regulation Party - sometimes things happen in a scenario which violate the established or percieved scenario parameters. While the Rules Regulation Party watches for ones which violate the underlying rules, they do not generally watch for things which violate a Participant's perception of the rules. In the case that something violates this perception, the Participant can petition the Rules Regulation Party to review the events. If they rule that they events shouldn't have happened then changes are applied retroactively. * Compassionate Party - while this position is tasked with ensuring the welfare of the Participant(s) the entities that fill this position, like the entities in every other position are imperfect (save perhaps the Interlocutor and arguably the Monism). Thus it can be useful to let them know that you are not experiencing something you feel conducive to your growth and well-being and they can then petition other positions on your behalf.